Unrequited Love?
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: She needs someone to hold her, love her, and just be with her. She knows who she wants, she knows who can comfort her, and she knows that person is Mac." FIRST SMACKED STORY


**Okay so first off let me say I DONT OWN ANYTHING because if I did Mac && Stella would be together by now ( :**

**Secondly this is my first SMACKED story. Dont hold back, tell me how I did.**

**Hope you enjoy ( :**

* * *

She usually doesn't feel like this, but every once in awhile she's lonely and one of those times is now. She needs someone to hold her, love her, and just be with her. She knows who she wants, she knows who can comfort her, and she knows that person is Mac.

She lies on her bed, looking up at the ceiling wondering when he will see what's right in front of him. Doesn't he understand how much she loves him, what she would do for him?

She has fallen so hard in love with him over the years. Even when he was married to Clare, sure Stella thought, at the time that it was just a school girl crush, but as time progressed she recognized that it certainly was not.

She looks over at the clock on her bed side table; it reads two o'clock in the morning.

She needs to get to sleep but her mind wont let her. She keeps thinking about Mac. Wondering what he's doing now? Was he thinking of her? If not now, did he think of her at all, more than just friends and co-workers?

But the question that was really plaguing her was could Mac ever love her?

Finally she begins to doze off, dreaming of Mac and what her life would be like if he would see her in a different light.

What feels like only five minuets later she hears a knock on her door.

She very slowly gets up from her nice and warm bed and softly pads out of her room and towards the door.

She looks through the peephole and low and behold the man who has invaded her mind was standing there, incidentally waiting for the door to be opened, while she takes her sweet time to answer it.

She opens the door and with a sleepy smile she lets Mac in.

"Hey." She says drowsily.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you." He says almost as if he just realized the time.

"Its fine, I wasn't really sleeping anyways. Is everything okay?"  
Somehow, neither one realizing it, they walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Why weren't you sleeping its one thirty in the morning?" Mac looks at her in concern.

"I have a lot on my mind and may I say you my friend, are very good at diverting the conversation even at this hour." She lightly chuckles.

He offers nothing but a small smile that doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

He stairs at her and she starts to feel uncomfortable. Stella then squirms under his gaze.

He notices this, "I'm sorry about coming at such a late hour, I-I'm just going to go. I shouldn't have come." He starts to walk away, she takes hold of his sleeve and turns him towards her.

"Mac, what's going on?" She asks with concern lacing her words.

"Nothing I'm fine I should just go." He frowns.

"Mac," She starts firmly. "You came here for a reason, you obviously need something and I know you didn't just 'drop by'. So please tell me, why are you here." Stella finishes quietly.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I went out for a run to clear my head and I ended up here."

"Oh." She says, while automatically feeling rejected. _He just ended up here. It was just a coincidence that at the specific moment I thought about him, he comes to the door. He doesn't love you Stella, you're just being naive. _

He notices her fidgeting with the seam of her nighty and then it hits him she's in a _nighty _and a very skimpy one at that. She's sporting a silk, forest green teddy. His breath catches in his chest by Stella's beauty; she's stunning, even at this time of the morning.

He cautiously scans her body, from the top of her adorable brown curly hair to her gorgeous, long legs of hers. Oh how he would love to kiss that frown off her face. But he couldn't help but wonder, was he the one that created that frown?

He covers her hand with his, "Stell, are _you_ okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." She says with a phony smile.

He looks at her obviously not buying it, "Stell." He warns.

She huffs. "Okay, fine, I just haven't been sleeping all that well."

"How come?" He pushes.

"Just been thinking, you know a lot on my mind lately." She really doesn't want to answer him but know that he won't leave her alone until she does.

"Like what?" He looks deep into her eyes and she quickly stairs at her lap.

"Mac." She almost whines. "I really don't want to talk about it, okay? So just don't." She is getting irritable and she doesn't know why.

He is surprised at her tone but refuses to drop it. "You know you can talk to me about anything, you've been there for me. When Claire died I didn't know what to do, I couldn't function. I thought I was all alone. Then the second I needed you, you were there. I could not ask for a better friend. I trust you with my life, don't you trust me?"

She's stunned at his words. "Of course I trust you, its not about trust. I-It's about something else . . . something more uhm personal."

"Oh okay then, if that's the case, I will go." He once again walks to the door.

"Mac!" He turns, "Its not that I don't want to tell you because trust me I do but I don't want to mess anything up between us."

"W-What do you mean 'mess up'?" He asks carefully.

"Our friendship I don't want to loose that." Her eyes start to water.

Mac walks over to her and braces her in a loving hug.

"Oh Stell, you'll never loose me as a friend. We've been through too much for that to happen." He soothes.

"I know but . . . never mind I really can't jeopardize it." She begins to weep.

"Why would you think that you would ever lose me?" He asks.

"Well that thing that I said was too personal, it uhm was about y-you." She states shyly.

Mac's stunned into silence, he is not sure what to say. He's thrilled but at the same time he's frightened because he doesn't know if its bad news or not.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Uhm it depends." Stella's heart begins to beat rapidly.

"On what?" He asks curiously.

"On you." Stella admits quietly.

He steps closer to her, puts his hands on her hips and gently squeezes.

"So what is it exactly that you want to tell me?" He nuzzles his face into her curly locks and takes a deep breath, smelling the intoxicating coconut sent.

She shivers. "Mhmm, I think I want you to kiss me." She says almost timidly.

Mac looks at her and smiles. "You _think_?"

She shakes her head. "No, I know I want you to kiss me." She says this time sounding bold and sure.

_It's time to throw caution to the wind. _

She takes charge and grasps his shirt collar in her hand, then captures his lips with hers.

The kiss is slow, sweet and loving but they both soon find that they want more than that, they want skin on skin.

Their kisses become more and more hot and passionate, while Stella tries to get closer to him, Mac picks her up and pins her against the wall, earning a small squeal of pleasure from Stella.

Finally they part, Mac pauses and takes in the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair is tousled, her lips are red and plump from being kissed and she is radiantly glowing.

To her displeasure he lets go of her wrists and lightly kisses her, once again loving the feel of her lips against his.

"Stell, as much as I would love to finish what we started, I want to take you out to dinner. I don't want to start this relationship by jumping into bed with you. I want to romance you before I make love to you." He smiles, this time genuine smile.

_He certinaly isn't just any guy Stella, he wants to 'make love' not have sex._

"So this, us, there is an us?" She grins.

"If you want there to be." He says as he brushes his lips against hers.

Instead of answering him she gives him a bruising kiss.

He laughs. "So I take that as a yes."

From that moment on no longer would Stella be wondering how Mac felt about her or why she couldn't have him, because now he was hers and she was his.

* * *

Soooo how'd I do?

Please comment. Thankyouu ( :


End file.
